1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of dental devices used for the care and cleaning of teeth and gums, particularly to a gingival stimulator having a bristle arrangement forming at least one row of bundled bristles that are anchored in a base (also referred to herein by the term “head”). When the bundled bristles anchored in the head form one row, it is preferably a thin row centered longitudinally on the base/head with bristle free tip ends forming a narrow working footprint having a preferred maximum width dimension of approximately four millimeters. The single row of bristles in the present invention gingival stimulator may also comprise a low density of bristle free tip ends as a part of its narrow working footprint, having a maximum free tip end density of approximately twelve bristles-per-square-millimeter (instead of the twenty-four bristles-per-square-millimeter commonly found in today's toothbrushes), significantly lessening tooth abrasion when gingival tissue is cleaned. Optionally, the bundled bristles in the single row may also have a columnar configuration, splayed free tip ends, and/or flared free tip ends as long as collectively the flaring does not exceed a width dimension of approximately four millimeters. However, when bristle free tip ends are flared and/or splayed, bristle density may drop to only two to six bristles-per-square-millimeter.
In contrast, when the bundled bristles of the present invention form two or more rows, the bristles in each bundle may also have a columnar configuration, splayed free tip ends equally spaced throughout the working area of the base/head, and/or collective flaring of free tip ends with a maximum width dimension of approximately four millimeters. However, in addition, the bundled bristles may be centrally angled toward a bundle in an opposing row (hereinafter “non-staggered relation”), or have alternating relation with the bundles in the other row or rows (hereinafter “staggered relation”). As a result of differing combinations of the above-identified options, present invention gingival stimulators with multiple rows of bundled bristles are given a working footprint of collective bristle free tip ends that is purposefully narrow, allowing movement independent from bristles in adjacent bundles that minimizes tooth abrasion, and also preventing the free tip ends of the bristles in each bundle from having to overcome columnar strength so that less force is applied against teeth, resulting in less abrasion of the rounded outward tooth surfaces at or near the gingival level during the cleaning of interproximal areas of teeth.
Since it is considered within the scope of the present invention to have one or more rows of bundled bristles, solely for convenience, clarity of description, and language efficiency in the disclosure herein, embodiments with two rows of bundled bristles may more commonly be discussed hereinbelow, but such occurrence is without any intent of limitation. Whether a single row or multiple rows of bundled bristles are used in the present invention, it is contemplated for the free tip ends of the bristles to have substantially equal spacing throughout the working area of the base/head, and also provide a confluence of all (or nearly all) bristle free tip ends into a narrow working footprint having a maximum width dimension of approximately four millimeters (and typically as low as approximately two millimeters). When a single row of bundled bristles is used in a present application gingival stimulator, the anchored portion of the bristles are each substantially perpendicular to the base/head. However, if two or more rows of bundled bristles are anchored in the base/head, the rows are often directed inwardly toward one another at an angle of common intersection, which assists in creating the narrow maximum width dimension (approximately four millimeters) of the working footprint of bristle free end tips in a present invention gingival stimulator. In addition, while a longitudinal orientation of the free tip ends across the base/head is generally preferred (as seen in the accompanying illustrations), although a horizontal orientation of the low-density working footprint of bristle free tip ends is not shown, it is also considered to be equivalent structure and within the scope of the present invention.
Optionally, the bristles in the present invention gingival stimulator may be fewer in number overall than those found in prior art toothbrushes (perhaps as few as 300 bristles per head, but not limited thereto), and bristle length in present invention gingival stimulators does not need to be fixed to a single dimension. Quite the contrary, since people's mouths and teeth vary in size, the length dimension of the bristles in each present invention gingival stimulator will be determined according to the distance needed to reach interproximal areas for effective gingival tissue stimulation. Consequently, present invention gingival stimulators may be manufactured and sold in more than one size, with the larger sizes having a greater number of bristles and/or bristles having a greater diameter and/or length dimension. For proper gingival cleaning while also preserving teeth from abrasion and notching, when the bristles are flared or splayed, the preferred bristle free tip end density in each bundle of preferred embodiments of the present invention is approximately one-half to approximately one-fourth (and perhaps even a bit less) that observed in today's toothbrushes (which typically have about twenty-four bristles-per-square-millimeter), a dramatic departure from the 100-year old system and method of making dental brushes that continues today.
During its use in a horizontally extending orientation, and particularly as the bristles of the present invention gingival stimulator are initially advanced toward teeth, bristles are held substantially perpendicular to the long axis of tooth structure and the tooth-gingival margin so that the arrangement of bristles effectively accommodates the tooth structure for cleaning interproximal tooth structure and cleaning/massaging soft tissue in tooth-gingival margins. When present, splayed bristles further assist in this accommodation of tooth structure. Either the free tip ends of the bristles freely go around teeth and into the interproximal areas with less force applied to the surface of adjacent teeth than would otherwise occur with the bristles of a present day toothbrush, or the present invention bristles remain in safe contact with teeth and do not cause any significant abrasion or notching thereto. Once the free tip ends of the present invention bristles become situated in the interproximal areas and are ready for gingival stimulation, the bristles are held in perpendicular contact with the interproximal gingival tissue, and the handle depending from one end of its base/head is agitated with a quick vibratory action. One of the user's hands may hold the bristles in place, while the other hand agitates the bristles. During agitation, with the free tip ends of the present invention bristles in perpendicular contact with the interproximal tooth surfaces and gingival tissue, the remaining present invention bristles are sufficiently bent over the most prominent outward facing areas of the adjacent teeth to prevent damaging forces from being applied to them. Thus, in this new method for gingival tissue stimulation to help reduce gum recession, nearly all of the free tip ends of the bristles in the present invention gingival stimulator find their way into the targeted interproximal areas between teeth, resulting in the outward facing surface structure of the adjacent teeth being substantially protected from damaging forces that could otherwise occur if a present day toothbrush was used instead, while gingival tissue in the interproximal areas are appropriately stimulated to dislodge food particles there from and otherwise keep the tissue around the teeth in good health.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's toothbrushes comprise a collection of many bundles of bristles. On average, each bundle consists of about 60-75 bristles, although some may have as few as 35-40. The diameter dimension of bristles in today's toothbrushes may also vary from approximately 0.006-inches to 0.008-inches, however, the bristle density in today's toothbrushes generally remains about twenty-four bristles-per-square-millimeter. The bundles in today's toothbrushes are also typically columnar, separated from each other in the brush base/head holder, and aligned in horizontally and vertically extending (non-staggered) rows, with the columnar bundle structure causing the bristles therein to have approximately the same density at its base as occurs in its free tip ends. These toothbrushes generally serve well for cleaning the easily reached outward facing surfaces of teeth. However, the free tip ends of the bristles of present day toothbrushes are also somewhat bundled, substantially replicating the anchored base end bristle arrangement and creating a columnar configuration. Since toothbrush bristles tend to hit the closest thing to them during cleaning use, the part of the tooth facing most outward from the mouth is cleaned first, before the working/distal tips of the bristles are pressed further into the interproximal areas between teeth that are more important to keep clean. Thus, as the bristles are pressed further into the interproximal areas, the compressed bundling of the working/free ends of the bristles serves detrimentally to the most outward parts of the adjacent teeth. The bundled bristles will act as a column, with added force being needed to overcome the strength of the column before splaying of the bristle ends can occur, which is required to allow at least some bristle tips to be directed around the teeth and into the deeper interproximal areas. Thus, the columnar configuration of bristles provides an inefficient design for gingival tissue stimulation at the density of today's toothbrushes, which consequently causes destructive abrasion to the outward facing part of the tooth structure over time.
In addition, teeth have a rounded configuration at the gingival level, with this curved part of the teeth bearing the force of columnar bundles of toothbrush bristles as attempts are made with them to reach gingival tissue in interproximal areas, with the teeth eventually becoming worn from tooth brushing near the gum line, a condition known as notching. With regard to the aging process of human teeth, if people live long enough they will eventually experience recession of the gum and notching of teeth at the gum line. The notches are not decay, but treated as such and filled with a composite resin restoration. Notching is a common occurrence in elderly patients that is treated by dentists on a daily basis. If untreated, notches progress, and can eventually advance down to a tooth's nerve. Gum recession also remains a serious concern for all dental patients, and there is always room for new products that can be effectively used for the cleaning of tooth-gingival margins and gum tissue stimulation. The present invention provides gum tissue stimulation and overcomes the detrimental forces caused by a columnar configuration to preserve teeth from abrasion and notching by having their tips aligned in a narrow working footprint having a maximum width dimension of approximately four millimeters, and also optionally using a lower density of bristle free tip ends (a maximum of approximately twelve bristles-per-square-millimeter). Furthermore, a density of about six to twelve bristles-per-square-millimeter is preferred in columnar bristle arrangements, dropping even lower to about two to six bristles-per-square-millimeter when flaring and/or splaying occurs, approximately one-half to one-fourth of the approximately twenty-four bristles-per-square-millimeter density in today's toothbrushes that still survives from a system and method of making dental brushes that dates back about one hundred years.
In contrast to the known prior art, the present invention discloses a gingival stimulator having a bristle arrangement anchored into a base/head depending from one end of an elongated handle and forming at least one row (preferably longitudinally-extending) of independently anchored groups of bundled bristles. When multiple rows of bristles are present, they may be directed inwardly toward one another at an angle of common intersection, as long as the maximum width dimension of the working footprint of free tip ends remains approximately four millimeters. In addition and in contrast to present day toothbrushes, the array of bristles in present invention gingival stimulators includes bundles of bristles that are each independently anchored on their base ends, but instead of the bundles having a columnar configuration, the free tip ends of their bristles are equally spaced apart in a single working footprint, and may be splayed or flared (again, as long as the maximum width dimension of the working footprint of free tip ends remains approximately four millimeters. Also, the number of bristles in present invention gingival stimulators may be fewer than that found in a conventional toothbrush, and the density of bristle free tip ends may range between about six to about twelve bristles-per-square-millimeter, and perhaps even less when the free tip ends of bristles are flared and/or splayed. With the combination of structural features provided by the present invention, the free tip ends of most present invention bristles are able to freely go around a tooth into the interproximal areas with less force than would be required during the use of a conventional toothbrush, while the remaining bristles and portions thereof remain in safe contact with adjacent teeth.
To provide gingival stimulation, the present invention bristles reaching the interproximal area are held in perpendicular contact with gingival tissue while the handle depending from the base/head is agitated. One hand may be in contact with the rear portion of the base/head and pressing against it to hold the bristles in place against interproximal tooth surfaces and/or gingival tissue, while the other hand agitates the bristles with a quick vibratory motion using the handle depending from the base/head. In the alternative, bristle agitation may be accomplished one-handed. In the most prominent areas of the tooth (the most outward facing part thereof), present invention bristles are sufficiently bent over it so that less damaging force is applied. As a result in this new method of gingival cleaning/massaging/stimulation, the free tip ends of nearly all stimulator bristles will find their way to the targeted interproximal areas. Therefore, tooth structure is preserved from damaging bristle forces, while interproximal areas of gingival tissue are appropriately stimulated to dislodge food particles and maintain the tissue in good health. When the bristle tip ends are splayed, the present invention has the advantage of having groups of bristles each anchored so that their free tip ends can be flared out into a narrow and low-density working footprint that requires less resistance against tooth structure and is able to penetrate deeply between the teeth and reach gingival tissue for massaging/stimulation purposes. By easily going around the teeth, the bristles create less wear on the adjacent gum line and root structure, maximizing oral health. Also, should the free tip ends of the flared bristles contact a very broad tooth surface, such as an outward facing tooth surface, the bristles then buckle back with little damaging force applied to the tooth, as there is no added force needed to overcome columnar strength (as in conventional toothbrushes). The end result is a stimulated gum, with lesser trauma to adjacent hard dental structure. In patient testing of the present invention, a lingering “tingling” sensation was generally experienced during the hour following gingival stimulation. Some bleeding also occurred, even in healthy mouths. However, after about two months from the start of gingival tissue stimulation with the present invention, substantially all bleeding and pain subsided, and patient gums improved, leading to a high level of patient acceptance. No prior art dental brush intended for the general cleaning of tooth surfaces and tooth-gingival margins is known to provide independently anchored bundled bristles in a narrow arrangement having its bristles' free tip ends terminating in a working footprint having a maximum width dimension of approximately four millimeters, as found in the present invention, which has been observed by the inventor herein during its development to reduce wear on the rounded outward facing tooth surfaces adjacent to tooth-gingival margins while also reducing gum recession, maximizing oral health.